


Not The Same

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: SPN 2017 Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is an ass, Demon Dean, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Webcricket's Advent Calendar Day 18: Red Flannel





	Not The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr, AlexielWrites
> 
> This is NOT a happy fluff story. It is also NOT a rape story. Dean is an ass here, but Reader goes into it knowing what he is, and it is only mildly dub-con at the very beginning. If you're even slightly worried about triggering, then please DO NOT READ. If you do read further, you've been forewarned, so please don't leave nasty comments if something within bothers you.

You missed him, more than you thought that you would. Dean was someone you needed in your life, not just someone that you wanted there, and having to watch him die just killed you on the inside. And it made you hate that mark, the First Blade, all of it. All you wanted was to have your Dean back, not the shell of the man that had been with you and Sam the last few months.

But it was nothing compared to the hell that was unleashed when Crowley brought Dean back. Now you and Sam were paying for it, separated and running through the bunker to try and find safety, and to formulate a plan of attack. Though, it was devastating you inside to know that you were having to run from, and fight, your lover. Or worse, that Sam was having to fight his brother. It just wasn't fair.

Sliding into one of the bedrooms, you did your best to control your breathing so that he wouldn't be able to hear you if he came close. It was absolutely the worst time for this, you had just stepped out of the shower when all hell had broken loose in the bunker. You'd had time to grab one of Dean's red flannel shirts and some panties, but that was the extent of your being dressed. And it was ironic really, Dean was the alpha hunter and you knew you didn't have a chance against him.

Straining to hear, you couldn't pick up on a single sound other than the frantic beating of your own heart in your ears. Quietly as possible, you stepped out of the room and glanced down the hallway, not seeing anything as you took a few cautious steps to your left.

“Well, well, Y/N...you look good in my clothes, sweetheart.” Came that dark, almost eerie voice from behind you and you felt the hair stand up on the back of your neck. Whipping around, you pointed your gun at Dean, your (e/c) eyes wide as you took a half step back from him. He reached out and grabbed the barrel of the gun, startling you so much that you nearly squeaked as he yanked on the gun.

Refusing to let go of it, you were pulled forward until he pressed the barrel of the gun against his chest, “Come on, you really want to shoot me? I don't think you will, you can't.” Oh he was right and you both knew it, you wouldn't ever be able to hurt him, you loved him too much. But it was terrifying to see the way he looked at you now, none of that warmth left in his green eyes that you loved so much.

Letting go of the gun, you turned to try and run off but his other hand caught in your hair and he pulled hard to keep you from going anywhere, “No so fast, sweetheart.” Pulling you up against his chest, he dropped the gun to the side so he could reach around you to the front of his shirt you were wearing.

With practiced skill, he unbuttoned the buttons on the shirt as he tilted your head to one side, leaning down to press his lips against the soft skin there, “Stop it...Dean stop, please.” You begged as a shiver slid it's way through your body at the familiar touch of your lover. Things had been so crazy that you hadn't been intimate with him in quite a while, but his touch was making you want him.

“You don't want me to stop, Y/N...do you?” He said against the side of your neck as he finished with the last button on the shirt, his hand dipping inside to trail up your bare stomach to your breasts. Whimpering at his touch, you squirmed against him, torn between getting away and just letting this happen. You missed him terribly, wanted him so badly it hurt, and it was starting not to matter that he was a demon right now.

Finally squirming just enough to get turned in his arms, you pressed your lips to his, wanting him to free you so you could touch him more. He seemed hesitant, but after a moment or two, he let go of your hair and dropped the hand to your waist to haul you up against him as he took over the kiss. You moaned against his mouth as your arms curled around his shoulders, desperate just to have him close to you again.

And it felt so good, the hard press of his body against your softer one as he turned with you and backed you up against the wall. You went to shrug out of his shirt, but Dean stopped you, “Leave it on, I want to fuck you while you wear it.” That was out of the ordinary for him too, talking to you like this, but it only made you wetter than you already were for him.

You could hear his belt as he unbuckled it, and the sound of his jeans being unbuttoned and unzipped, making you more desperate than before. This was something you needed, no matter how wrong it was to have sex with him like this, you missed the feel of him. And you weren't going to stop him now, not when you were as needy as you were right now, and he was more than willing to give you what you wanted.

Within seconds, he's lifted you off your feet and is inside you, filling you just the way you need him to. And it's so good to feel that again, to have him so close, but this isn't quite the same. It's raw and rough, bordering on painful with the way he holds your thighs in his grip, the way his thrusts are so powerful as he snaps his hips into yours. You tighten your legs around his hips, pulling him deeper as he growls against your throat where his lips are occupied.

This is unlike anything you've felt with him before and it's pushing you right to the edge of orgasm, and you know that he knows it. You have no idea where Sam is, but you're hoping that he stays away a little longer, at least long enough to let you orgasm at least. And you know it's selfish of you, but you want it so much it hurts.

“Come on sweetheart, I can feel it, you're close. Cum for me.” His voice was deeper than normal, or it seemed like it was, and you couldn't hold back anymore. That orgasm tore through you, a cry leaving your lips before you could stop it as that pleasure burned through you. And Dean wasn't far behind, thrusting hard and deep, holding you tight enough now that you could feel his fingers bruising as he emptied himself inside you.

You could hear Sam's hurried footsteps in the distance, your body trembling as you clung to Dean, not wanting to let him go. Demon or not, this was the man you loved and you didn't want him to leave.

But he shifted after a moment or two, pulling out of you and sitting you back on your own two feet as he shot you a cocky smirk as he cleaned up and tucked himself back into his boxers and jeans. You were still trying to control your breathing as you slid down the wall to the floor, trembling in the wake of orgasm as you watched him.

“Red flannel suits you, baby. If you're wearing it again next time I see you...” Dean trailed off, his voice suggestive and seductive as he winked at you and then took off down the hallway, disappearing from your line of sight as Sam rounded the corner. He looked terrified at first as he ran over to you, dropping to his knees with a hand on your shoulder, “Y/N, are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

You shook your head, shifting so you could pull the shirt closed again, and you saw Sam take stock of things before he nodded a little. He knew what had happened but he didn't say anything as he got up and took off down the hall after Dean, leaving you there on the floor. If this was how Dean reacted to seeing you in his red flannel shirts, you were going to make it a point to wear them more often. But first, you wanted your Dean back. Because as good as that had been, you missed the man you knew he was on the inside.

 


End file.
